


【段宝】电影节片段

by kyooooo



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyooooo/pseuds/kyooooo





	【段宝】电影节片段

【段宝开车小片段】  
【不搞一搞总觉得心里痒】  
【让咱们忘了他们的老婆，假装他们还是单身汉，以此为前提let's go！！！】

＃  
听到那人会去电影节当评委，宝强心里还是有些小开心。他已经很久没有见到对方了，自从两人合作减少，交流也开始变少，以往还能在微信里聊上两句，现在大多时候都只是朋友圈点个赞。  
思诚常和他说，演员之间的关系就是这样，拍戏的时候要带入感情，拍完戏感情也就没了。他之前不信，但经历得多，也就信了。  
这次去参加电影节主要是为了给新出的电影做宣传，次要的呢就是想见见那人，想着说不定结束后两人可以一起去吃个夜宵之类的回温一下感情。  
哪想到两人直到电影节结束也没能说上一句话，偶尔的眼神接触也是草草了事，最多不过一个客气的微笑示好。  
如果思诚在场肯定会用“如我所料”的眼神告诉自己，“看吧！我就说了是这样。”  
靠！塑料兄弟情。宝强闷闷不乐的跟着渤哥一起离开了会场，等上了车才发现自己手机掉了。“完了，我手机不见啦！”  
“别急，你好好想想把它落哪里了？”渤哥帮着他挨个回忆今晚的过程。  
对于明星来说手机掉了可是一件大事，毕竟手机里面存着超级多的私密信息，比如其他明星的手机号。宝强苦着一张脸仔细回忆，“我想起来了！结束后我去了趟厕所，洗手的时候就顺手把手机放台上了。”  
既然想起手机掉的地方，他也就刻不容缓朝厕所出发。“渤哥你不用等我啦，我到时候拿了手机自己回去！拜拜！”  
“你这家伙，别跑那么快注意点形象啊！”黄渤对着已经跑得没影了的人无奈一笑。  
电影节结束，场地里就只剩下收拾东西的工作人员，没有粉丝和狗仔在，宝强也放心大胆的一路狂奔完全没有顾及形象，只想着第一时间去厕所找手机。  
好不容易跑到厕所，却发现洗手台上空荡荡，他失望的走了过去摸着冰凉的台面，心慌不已。  
厕所里的灯仿佛知道他的心情一般，原本还是明亮的光线突然昏暗，时不时还一闪又一闪。宝强被吓着了，脑袋里瞬间闪过乱七八糟的恐怖画面，顿时一阵毛骨悚然，鸡皮疙瘩起一身。  
“嗯……”他害怕的朝厕所门口挪动脚步，刚转过身就听到嘎吱的声响，吓得他差点跳起来。“不怕不怕，相信科学，那些都是假的，都是拍电影！”  
他边念叨边悄声往外走，眼看就要走出厕所的时候，肩膀上传来的力量将他拉了回去，害怕到极致的他连反抗都忘了，就这样被一直拉进厕所隔间里。  
随着“啪嗒”门反锁的声音，西装裤的纽扣被解开，一只发烫的手掌隔着内裤抚摸起他的性器。  
“我靠？！”宝强慌忙抓住那只手，扭过头想要看看是谁这么大胆又变态时嘴巴就被人一口咬住，对方略微干燥的嘴唇磨得他嘴皮发痒，带着烟草味道的舌头像条灵活的小蛇钻进了他的嘴里。  
“我猜到你会回来拿手机，怎么这么粗心？”一吻完毕，那人压低声线小声说道。  
宝强被吻得晕头转向，在他看清面前人的模样后脑袋更晕了，“奕宏哥，你怎么在这里？”  
“我刚好看到你手机掉了，就一直在厕所里等你回来。”段奕宏摇摇手中的手机，温柔的笑着将手机塞进宝强的衣服口袋里。也顺势把宝强推坐在马桶上，抬起膝盖顶开对方的双腿。  
宝强的脸一下子变得通红，身子也热了起来，当年那些不为人知的秘密情事全都涌入脑海，搅乱了他的思绪。  
在演士兵突击时他们两人就背着剧组所有人搞在了一起，或许是演戏的时候动了真情，又或许是两个年轻气盛的男人只是想靠对方的肉体互相慰藉，反正那段时间他们两腻歪的不行。  
“奕宏哥……”宝强紧张兮兮的抓住了对方的衣袖，不安又期待的看着面前人。  
今晚两人都穿的西装，段奕宏穿得比较随意，衣领没扣领带没打，头发一看就是拿发胶随便抹的两下，整个人都散发着颓废的气质，只不过温和的笑容将它冲淡了许多，反而多了一丝儒雅。  
私底下的段奕宏话少的可怜，他只是给了宝强一个带有安抚性质的眼神后，便闷不做声抓起宝强的腿褪去西裤，让宝强只穿着白衬衫和黑袜子在马桶上缩成了一团。  
久别重逢的两人就好比干柴烈火，只是一个亲吻也都能点燃身上的欲火，像是快要渴死般的鱼不断汲取着对方的唾液，唇齿相交的呻吟不断填满隔间。  
“哈啊……奕宏哥……”宝强被吻得喘不过气来，他面色潮红身子发软，手臂搂着对方结实的肩膀，脑袋枕在对方的胸口上，眼帘微垂眼角微湿。  
白色衬衣被汗水打湿贴服在身上，勾勒出宝强已经硬挺的乳头，引诱着段奕宏伸手抚弄。修剪整齐的指甲轻轻刮过乳尖，就算隔着一层薄衬衫也让宝强有了感觉。  
断断续续的喘息声徘徊在段奕宏的耳边，他轻笑一声，指尖在对方乳晕上打转画圈，两颗乳头被玩得又红又肿顶起了衬衫。“你这里还是这么敏感……”  
“才没有。”宝强死鸭子嘴硬。  
“最近怎么晒得这么黑？不过屁股还是和以前一样的白。”段奕宏想了想，继续坏笑道:“比女人还白。”  
果不其然王宝强生气了，嘴巴一瘪，怒目圆瞪有些羞恼的说道:“屁股那个地方我又没办法晒！”  
“不用晒，挺好的，我很喜欢。”段奕宏笑着将宝强的双腿折起，按着对方的膝盖窝压向胸口，露出那两瓣和大腿肤色完全不同的白臀，粉色的小穴因为紧张而一张一合的收缩着。  
宝强害羞的拉了拉衬衫衣角想要遮住对方投来的目光，奈何衣服只有这么点长，也就勉强遮住了半软半硬的阴茎。他想叫对方别看了，可是乳头突然被湿热的舌头舔弄挑拨，到嘴的话全变成软绵绵的呻吟。  
白衬衫被唾液打湿紧贴乳头，看上去十分的淫靡，特别是今晚他还打了领结衣服扣得整整齐齐，现在却是露着下身挺着胸膛像发情的猫咪一般扭动着身子小声淫叫。  
“唔……奕宏哥……”他难耐的叫着对方，胸上传来的酥麻感让他欲罢不能，折起的腿不知不觉中盘上了对方的腰。  
段奕宏吐出湿漉漉的乳头，口干舌燥的看着已经意乱情迷的宝强，不再青涩的脸蛋多了份隐忍和成熟撩骚着他那颗动荡不定的心。“宝强，自慰给我看好吗？”  
“诶！”宝强惊恐万分。  
段奕宏耐着性子引诱道:“让奕宏哥看看你，乖，听话。”  
他又多说了一些哄人的话，三十多岁的人还像个小孩子那般好哄骗，宝强听着听着就乖乖照做，握上自己性器的时候身子都红透了。  
“你平常就这样握着吗？”段奕宏伸手弹了一下宝强的性器，对方猝不及防的叫出了声，阴茎颤颤巍巍的滴了几滴粘液出来。  
“你！”宝强埋怨的看了段奕宏一眼，发红的眼角让气势少了不少，他垂下脑袋没敢再去看面前的人，两只手握着自己的性器微微发抖。  
这是他第一次当着别人的面自慰，他很紧张，很害羞，也有些兴奋。  
“别只顾着自己呀，帮哥哥我舔一舔好吗？”段奕宏拉下自己的裤链掏出硬邦邦的阴茎戳了戳宝强脸上的酒窝，对方的脸上立马就有了白色的液体。  
看着段奕宏蓄势待发的阴茎，王宝强轻轻咽下口中的唾液，缓缓张开嘴唇先用舌头舔了舔龟头，好在对方一直是个爱干净的人，除了浓厚的麝香味以外也没了别的气味。  
“含进去。”男人爽得倒吸了口气，一只手扶着宝强的后脑勺，另外一只手则抠着宝强的乳头。  
宝强张开嘴努力将那根粗大的性器塞满嘴巴，舌头被压得动也动不了，鼻息间全是对方的气味，他用力吮吸着那根阴茎，手上也不停歇地给自己撸管。  
“真棒……”夸奖的话不断地从男人嘴里说出，胯部挺得越来越用力，黑色的阴毛时不时能扫过宝强的鼻尖。  
很难受，喉咙被龟头撞得很疼，嘴巴也被撑到了最大，那两颗鼓鼓的囊袋啪啪的撞在下巴上。宝强想要往后退一些，但后脑勺被紧紧扶住，他几乎要窒息过去，眼泪沾湿了他的睫毛。  
好在抽插了十几次后段奕宏就拔出了阴茎放过他的嘴巴，他受不了的咳嗽干呕，那根全是唾液的阴茎在他面前晃荡，流着津液的龟头在他脸上划来划去。  
“哥也不能委屈了你是吧。”段奕宏拍了拍宝强的脑袋，“喏，自己把腿抱好。”  
“还没做扩张呢，哥哥。”王宝强有些害怕的抱紧了自己的大腿，他本身就是习武之人，再加上从小身体柔软，将膝盖折到自己胸膛口这件事对他来说很容易。  
“想什么呢你，我会那么粗鲁的对你吗？”段奕宏又好气又好笑。他看着宝强今晚特地做过的头发，故意将它揉乱，让稍长的刘海挡住对方的额头，看上去平添了份稚气。  
宝强随即苦了脸，等下出去的时候头发可怎么办，被狗仔抓到又是什么“震惊！王宝强深夜在外衣衫不整头发凌乱眼神慌张！”这种标题新闻。他本来都把新闻内容全部想好了，结果阴茎被人含进嘴里的那一刻他就全部忘完了。  
“奕宏哥！”他慌乱的喊道，可声音变了味，倒像是发情的淫叫。  
随着对方的吞吐吮吸，他几乎都没办法抱紧自己的大腿，身体抖得比筛子还厉害，整个人都快红成了小龙虾。  
这段时间一直忙着拍戏，太累了，也没啥精力去面对自己的性欲，哪怕是自慰都很少有过。导致他像个未经人事的处男，没两下就被含射了，大脑一片空白的时候温热的液体滴在了他的穴口处。  
他迷迷糊糊的朝身下看了一眼，不看还好，这一看差点吓得他找个地洞躲起来。  
对方扳着他的屁股瓣，居高临下，嘴巴对着他的屁股，将白色精液混着唾液一起吐在了他的小穴上。  
有一些流进了穴里，有一些顺着屁股沟流在了马桶盖上。  
“唔啊……”两根手指就着精液伸进穴里，在里面打转按压，寻找着他的敏感点。  
待宝强吃下三根手指都没啥问题的时候，段奕宏抽出手指扶着自己的阴茎对准了那张湿软的小穴，缓慢的往里抽送。  
“好大……唔、吃不下……”比起手指粗上太多的阴茎让宝强有些吃不消，他是真的很久没做过了。  
段奕宏满头大汗，低头亲吻着宝强的额头想让他放松，空闲的手也不停的抚摸着宝强的阴茎。“乖，再放松点，让哥哥进来。”  
“宝宝最听哥哥的话不是吗？”段奕宏像哄小孩一般，“哥哥想要疼你，爱你……你也喜欢哥哥这样对你是吧，所以你得乖乖的，放松身体……”  
靠！还把自己当小孩！宝强心里不满，但耳朵和身体都被说软了，段奕宏也就趁此机会一股作气操到了最深处。  
“嗯啊……”宝强几乎是带着哭腔叫出声来，没给他过多的缓冲时间，埋在身体里的阴茎开始抽插了起来。  
他上半身还穿得整整齐齐，段奕宏还帮他扶正了领结，下半身则淫乱无比，红肿的小穴被粗大紫红的阴茎肉刃开来，白皙的臀肉被对方的胯部撞得绯红，“奕宏哥太快了……慢点，唔……”他出声哀求，却让男人更加兴奋，穴里的前列腺一直被顶撞摩擦，惹得他除了呻吟就是掉泪。还穿着黑色袜子的脚绷直了脚背，随着段奕宏的动作无力摇晃。  
“宝强……”被情潮淹没理智的段奕宏不断低声呢喃，他本就声音低沉，如今染上情欲的味道，听上去淫靡性感导致王宝强身体更软了，夹着对方阴茎的小穴不停收缩。  
这时门外传来工作人员的声音，王宝强一下子恢复了神智害怕紧张的看着段奕宏，对方也没敢乱动，两人就这样无言相望，直到段奕宏低下头吻住了宝强的嘴巴才打断了视线。  
被打扰了的情事在门外的人走后变得更加激烈，宝强直接盘腿在段奕宏腰上，主动迎合起对方的动作，等到两人一前一后的射出精液才算是完事。  
王宝强疲惫的坐在马桶盖上，任由对方用纸巾给自己做着清理。他整个下半身都脏兮兮的，袜子还因为放下脚的时候踩到地上的精液也变得黏糊糊。  
他看着段奕宏认真的模样，想到两人马上又要分别，之后再见面又不知道是什么时候，不由得有些难过，“我得回家了。”  
“我送你。”  
“不用那么麻烦了，两个大老爷们有啥好送的。”王宝强又是气馁又是烦躁，一把抓起西裤穿戴整齐，低着头也不看对方一眼就想开门走人。  
刚走出厕所隔间，后面那人追了出来抓住他的胳膊，声音透着无奈和宠溺，“可我想送你呀，我们还能一起吃个宵夜聊聊天呀！”  
本来还满脸不开心的宝强立马变得眉开眼笑，脸上的两个酒窝都快甜成了蜜罐，“那就一起吧！”  
当然，聊天是不可能的。  
半夜从床上惊坐起的王宝强一脸懵逼的看着睡在身旁的男人。  
等等！说好的聊天呢？！

end


End file.
